


It's Cuddling Time

by AnnyGomez



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Other, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyGomez/pseuds/AnnyGomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Qrow is afraid of storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cuddling Time

There was a storm happening outside with thunders loud enough to wake her up. Raven holds back a sigh when she hears the soft sounds of footsteps comming in the direction of her bed, she stays still, thinking that if she pretend she was dead, he would leave her alone.

"Raven"

"Shh. I'm sleeping"

"Raven!"

"Who's Raven?"

"Raven!"

"Oh, god. What?" She snaps and turning around, jumping slightly and the sight of Qrow's face in the edge of her bed, His eyes are slightly glowing in the dark, Raven wonders if her brother was part cat.

"Can I sleep with you?" she was about to ask why but then again the sound of a thunder interrupt her thoughts and she just sighs, finally understand him.

"Sure" She says, lifting the blanket and he climbs the bed, stopping to stare at her.

"Is that Taiyang's shirt? Also, why you're not wearing pants?" Qrow asks, noticing the big red shirt Raven was wearing, long enough to cover a little of her legs.

"I'm wearing panties tho" Raven replies, avoding the 'Taiyang subject', she knows Qrow enough to know that he wouldn't like to know about how she got Tai's shirt.

"Ew" He says, finally lying at her side. Raven covers them with the blanket.

"Qrow, is just panties"

"Stop saying the "P" word"

There was a moment of silence. Raven smirks.

"Panties"

"Disgusting" He snaps, making her giggle.

They fell asleep after minutes of bickering not knowing about how many things Taiyang and Summer would draw on their faces in the next day.


End file.
